The Witness
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: When a murder of a child's parents takes place, she is the only witness. The Weiss have to find out who did it and also how to protect her from the dangers of the killers.
1. Michiko

The Witness  
  
Part 1  
  
The target was killed and ready, but somehow Crawford found out something that he did not expect or want. "There was a witness to the deed," he whispered to Schuldich who blinked.  
  
**  
  
The silence was almost terrible when the Kritiker agents found the little girl. She was small almost four years old, her voice was gone from what they could tell from the crime. "Where can we hide her?" Burman shook her head.  
  
The little girl was led into a brightly lit room, there she had toys to look upon, and then with a quiet look she saw a man with crimson hair walking in. She sat down and began to play with the toys, then she picked up some paper and crayons and began to draw.  
  
"We do not know if she'll ever talk again, Aya," the red haired woman was telling him.  
  
"You want me to take her into my shop?" Aya whispered in shock.  
  
"Its an order from Persia!"  
  
**  
  
The little girl was walking into the flower shop with Aya who was holding her hand. She looked up at the ceiling then at the three men. "Who is she?" said a man with dark brown hair.  
  
"Her name is Minako, she's going to be staying with us for awhile."  
  
That evening Aya had made sure that the child was put to bed before he could talk to his team. "She's lost her voice, she can't speak at all since the night her parents were murdered. She witnessed the entire thing."  
  
"Damn, poor kid," Ken looked at the door to their guest room. "Maybe we shouldn't leave her alone for any reason?"  
  
"Manx has arranged for either Omi or myself taking her to school and back. Ken you will keep her busy while the store is open. Yohji, you will be working all of Ken or Omi's shifts while they are watching the child."  
  
Yohji nodded, his eyes drifting to the door. "Whoever did this is going to pay. No child deserves this."  
  
**  
  
The next morning Omi woke and found the little girl nuzzled against him holding tightly to his shirt. He sighed lifting her somewhat and laying her on the bed, as he got dressed for school.  
  
He saw Ken walking out of his room. "Where is she!?" Aya was searching the room frantically for the child.  
  
"She's in my room sleeping, I woke up this morning and there she was," Omi shrugged and walked down the hall to get his things together and ready for school.  
  
Finishing breakfast he walked down to his motorcycle with his backpack. "Aya-kun, don't make her go to school, if she can't speak, it would be rather pointless making her do anything."  
  
**  
  
Ken was spending his time with the girl, she did not even look at anything he did that was even entertaining to other children. He put some stuffed animals in front of her and let her play with them. He saw her take up Omi's old teddy bear and hold it, she sighed and rocked it like a mother would do, then he looked up and saw her looking at some paper.  
  
"Want to draw a picture?"  
  
She just nodded and he brought out the crayons. She began to draw a face, she stared down and from what Ken saw he turned pale and ran down to the store pulling Aya up the stairs. "She was drawing Crawford, swear to you," he walked into the room and the child's face was lying the table.  
  
Ken picked her up and put her back in Omi's room. He came back and saw Aya looking at the picture she drew. "Do you think he did it?"  
  
"No doubts." 


	2. Little By Little

Part 2  
  
Little By Little  
  
The bullet struck first, Michiko looked up at the gun and at the man who fired it at her father. He just looked down at her; his cold mocha eyes softened for a second and pocketed the gun.  
  
She stared at the ceiling, tears filled her eyes, she heard the door open and saw Ken walk in. He smiled at her and sat down next to her, he hugged her and showed her some sort of concern for her. "Its okay, I'm here," he told her softly.  
  
She liked Ken, he reminded her of her brother. He just had those eyes that had that caring love in them. I love my brother, I want him back, she thought and held Ken tightly.  
  
**  
  
Crawford stared at his computer and sighed, he looked across his desk as a small-framed picture of a small boy. He had dark mocha eyes and glasses, he was dressed in a white polo shirt and navy pants. Crawford sighed and thought long and hard about what he had done the following night.  
  
He did not know why he could not handle trying to shoot a little girl, he just stared down at her in shock and put his gun away. He just stared at her as she was picked up by a man and carried away. What is wrong with me? He thought again about what he would have done if he was shot and his son was standing there staring up at the gunman.  
  
What the hell did I do? He thought again about what he was going to do about the little girl. He had Nagi check on the child's money and was slightly relieved that the child was going to be well taken care of in the future. She had a chance, but he had no idea if mentally the child was going to ever recover.  
  
He sighed and looked down at the picture of his son again. "Daniel, Daddy did something really bad," he touched his son's picture. He had not seen Daniel since he was born, Crawford wanted a son, but when he had an affair with Hirofumi's wife, he felt only contempt for Hirofumi.  
  
He walked out of his office and saw Nagi standing by the door, he was dressed for bed and a small teddy bear under his left arm. Crawford sighed, Nagi had another nightmare and he was taking his medication to help him sleep.  
  
**  
  
Ken sighed feeling angry and almost ready to kill whoever traumatized Michiko, he looked at the picture of Crawford. "You're in big trouble Crawford!"  
  
He walked into the hall and saw Aya talking on the phone. "We have a mission tonight, Sakura, I just need you to baby-sit. I know it is short notice, but please." This was a sight to see, Ran "Aya" Fujimiya begging Sakura to come over to baby-sit.  
  
Omi looked out of his room as Michiko was clinging to him and refusing to let go of him. "Aya-kun, I can stay, I just sit on my computer and guide you through."  
  
"I'll get a sitter," Aya yelled at Omi.  
  
Michiko had clung to Omi and just stared up at him. "I have to go out tonight," Omi was telling her, she shook her head violently. "I'll be back to tuck you in, I promise."  
  
Sakura arrived and looked at the little girl. "This shouldn't be too hard, Mr. Aya, but I'm going to have to charge you."  
  
"Do I look like I care, just watch her?" Aya ran out with his Katana.  
  
**  
  
Around midnight, the Weiss came home to find Sakura sleeping on the couch and Michiko sitting in Omi's room waiting. "Hey, it is way past her bedtime," Ken looked shocked as the little girl locked her arms around Omi's waist.  
  
**  
  
Kritiker doctors looked at Michiko who was staring silently at them with a sort of sadness in her eyes. "There is nothing we can do, if she won't talk, she won't talk. She still needs time, though right now, I'm not sure if she'll ever recover," the doctor told Aya who was carrying the little girl to his car.  
  
Aya nodded and put her in the back seat as she took up her teddy bear and hugged it.  
  
The drive home was quiet; Aya from time to time would look in the rearview mirror at the silent child. Always silent, usually a little kid like her would be saying something, but no, this child was nothing like a normal child.  
  
Arriving at the flower shop, he saw Ken and Yohji fighting over who was going to have control over the television. Rolling his eyes, he took the little girl and sat her down in front of some toys. "No one has the television," he announced and handed the remote to Omi and told him to put in a children's video.  
  
"So what did the doctor say?" Yohji finally asked.  
  
"Nothing we can do." Aya sighed and shook his head. "If she doesn't want to talk we shouldn't force her to."  
  
**  
  
Schuldich was pretending not to listen to Crawford telling him to stop listening into conversations. It was typical to the German to listen in, but he had no idea that Crawford had a son.  
  
There was an angry look in Crawford's eyes, wanted his son, to be a secret from his team. He walked into his office and slammed the door. "What are we going to do about that child that escaped?"  
  
"Nothing," Crawford shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
**  
  
Ken sighed when he saw Omi trying to get Michiko to stop following him around. It was kind of cute and the little girl was starting to speak a little. "Oni-chan!" she hugged Omi tightly fearful he would never come back to see her.  
  
"Why me?" Omi whimpered when he walked into work. "Why does she cling to me?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because she thinks you're her big brother," Ken laughed and played with Omi's hair.  
  
"At least she's talking," was all Aya had said as he started to work his shift.  
  
"All she says is Oni-chan," Omi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "That isn't much progress. All I know is that she might never recover."  
  
"She's kind of like you, Omi," Yohji pushed up his sunglasses and sighed. "She is hiding and somehow we have to get her to tell us about what happened."  
  
"I do not hide!"  
  
**  
  
A month had passed and still the little girl was rather unwillingly taken to school by Omi who was much more protective of her. She watched him from the fence as he went into his school. "Oni-chan!" she was screaming when a teacher took her inside.  
  
"I'll be back to pick you up after school," Omi assured her as he waved to her.  
  
The rest of the day he felt horrible, he sat in class and would look out at the pre-school next to his. He sighed and decided at lunch to take a look at her, he walked across the track and up to the fence peeking through a hole and saw her sitting on the swings.  
  
Other children were playing around her, but she had no interest in them. He blinked and nodded feeling rather upset.  
  
He waited until school was over for the day and he came to take her home. "Are you her older brother?" the teacher looked rather worried.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong?" he stared at her with a rather nervous expression on his face.  
  
"Well, there is something wrong, she won't speak in class and I'm afraid she has no interest in the other children. Is there anything wrong with your family right now that I should be aware of?"  
  
"Recently our parents passed away, she hasn't been taking it well," he lied about being the brother, but he just couldn't allow the teacher to know that he wasn't her real brother.  
  
He walked out to the playground and knelt in front of her. "Oni-chan is here to take you home," he told her and picked her up.  
  
"Oni-chan!" she grabbed him and held tightly as he carried her home. 


End file.
